Pink Plus
by Le Dancing Flamingo
Summary: Even though it had been a month, she expected the worse out of her situation. The worse being that she was probably pregnant. At the age of 17. Centered on Chika/OC pairing. T for possible adult situations and language. Rating may be bumped up to M.
1. The Sickness

I made a lemon, but I'm not sure if I should add it. I don't think it's very good, so yeah...

The OCs are from my other account (Mizuno Akamaya) but I deleted it already. Which really sucks, because I've forgotten if I had more than 5 siblings or not. Oh well, though.

This story will be pretty drama filled. Strap yourself in.

* * *

><p>Sun-Hee awoke with a start. The last month she hadn't been feeling herself. She was haggard and nauseous, and not to mention all-around moody. Her period was over a week late and when her and Yasuchika had sex, he didn't pull out on time. She was still extremely mad about it, even though it had been a month, and expected the worse out of her situation. The worse being that she was probably pregnant.<p>

She headed straight to the pink bathroom connected to her room. The second she got there, she kneeled in front of the toilet. Next thing she knew, she was spewing her guts out. That was the umpteenth time that month; she had lost count completely around the first week.

She heard a knock on the door and after muttering a few curses flushed the toilet. She opened the door and her 18 year old sister was staring at her, a slightly concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" SooYoung asked. Sun-Hee's sister SooYoung looked quite similar to her, besides the slight height, race, and hair. SooYoung's real name was Sua, and her father was Thai, but her South Korean mother decided to give her a Korean nickname like her sisters. In fact, if they both had the same hair color and personality, you would think they were twins. However, SooYoung is more of a girly-girl; She loves pumps and dresses. Sun-Hee prefers basketball shorts and high top sneaker, though she wouldn't mind wearing that type of stuff.

"I probably have the stomach-flu, thats all." Sun-Hee replied, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Sunny, please don't lie. Nobody has a stomach-flu for a month. You've been so strange lately. Moodiness, nausea, frequent bathroom breaks...Its almost as if your pregnant or..." SooYoung started. She noticed her younger sister flinch as she said the word 'pregnant' and stared into her brown eyes. "Sun-Hee Choi, you are NOT pregnant. Tell me whatever your hiding, right now. This better be a fucking eating disorder. You're just throwing up after you eat, right?"

Sun-Hee quickly shook her head. "Please don't get so mad. I mean, we did...but I didn't think I could get...I used your pills the day after, too."

"Okay, come here." SooYoung said. She walked toward her room quickly, her long blonde hair moving behind her. When they got in, they shut the door. "Start from the top, and take it slowly." She said, sitting on her pink bed and patting a spot next to it.

"I went to Yasuchika's for a study date and Satoshi couldn't make it because he had chores to do and we just got too into it then he didn't pull out on time so the next day I used your morning after pills." Sun-Hee explained quickly.

"Wow. Well, if_ it_ does exist, what do you plan on doing?" SooYoung asked. "And does he know?"

"I don't know. I just finished school! I'm going to college in 2 months! I can't do it, I really can't. My life has just started. And he might suspect it because he knows what he did, but I kind of yelled at him right after and made him feel bad. So we haven't talked since then." The younger of the two replied. SooYoung sighed deeply. They had the money for an abortion and raising a baby, but the time? Not at all.

"SooYoung, I'm scared." Sun-Hee finished, and her sister pulled her into a hug. "What will everyone say? I'm really scared." She whined. The brunette female was close to tears, but didn't let them fall. "They'll all be so mad." she mumbled into her sister's shirt. SooYoung was running her fingers through her sister's hair in a soothing manner. "Appa(*1) will be so disappointed."

"It's okay. They'll accept it sooner or later." SooYoung tried to cheer her sister up. That, however, didn't seem to work.

"And I'm setting such a terrible example for Yi-chan and everyone else." Sun-Hee droned. She referred to the young girl they adopted from China not too long back. She was only 3 so she probably wouldn't understand. However, when she was older she could have understood the concept and wanted to be like her older sister, and that was not acceptable to her.

"If anything, it's a great example. An example on what not to do." SooYoung scoffed. She then sobered up. "I forgive you, if nobody else will. So just remember that, kay?" She went to the other side of the room and openend a powder blue drawer. Inside were various things, but the thing she pulled out stood out the most. "You'll have to make sure first." She said, handing Sun-Hee a pregnancy test.

"I think I'll tell them sometime this week." Sun-Hee said robotically. It was as if she wasn't listening. She took the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom. During those five minutes Sun-Hee was in the bathroom, SooYoung sat there with watery eyes, thinking about how her little sister used to be so innocent. She rubbed her eyes and soon after, Sun-Hee came out sullenly.

The stick had a small pink plus on it.

* * *

><p>There are Korean namesterms on my profile. You'll need those if you want to try and envision the characters, pronounce their names, or if you're just interested on looking. This was supposed to be short, because it's a little taste of what's to come. That's what prologues do.


	2. The Confrontation

Okay, chapter two. It's 12:57 at night and I've spent the night looking for tickets from America to Australia, but the least I've found was about 908.

* * *

><p>Sun-Hee had to make a decision. She was sitting in the traditional Japanese waiting room of the Haninozuka family. She decided to tell Yasuchika the secret she'd been holding from him for two weeks. There were a few available choices. She could tell Yasuchika about the baby and ask him if he wanted to keep it. Seems rational, she thought.<p>

She could not tell him about the baby and abort it. _'Almost as if it had never existed.'_ The brunette thought, smiling inwardly. She didn't like the idea of killing something inside of her, and ruled it out for the times being.

She could run away with the baby and start a new life. She believed it was her best bet. Yasuchika wouldn't want the baby. No way in hell was he ready for that. And the more Sun-Hee thought about it, she came to realize neither was she.

Her contemplations were cut short when the male showed up. He looked bored as he stood next to the couch adjacent to where she resided.

"Well?" Yasuchika queried. "What is it you needed to tell me?"

"You should probably sit." Sun-Hee replied as she nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He hesitantly complied and she sat there in silence. He was about to open his mouth for a snide remark,

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out after a long silence. Yasuchika seemed unfazed. He slightly cocked his head to the left after a while. "And it's yours, of course." The nervous girl continued.

"You...what?" He asked skeptically. "Don't fuck with me. I don't have time for this. I'm needed in the dojo."

"Well right now you're needed by me. To make a decision. I'm keeping it, so you can be in the child's life or not. Yes or no, that's all I need to know." Sun-Hee said. The whole house fell quiet and the maids around them had stopped working.

Yasuchika stormed out of the room in a sudden bout of anger. Sun-Hee felt like crying and turned to leave before she heard a thunk on the floor. A cardboard box filled with chick memorabilia lay a few feet behind her, with Chika standing behind that.

"It's for the baby. I'm not a kid anymore. I have a responsibility, and that responsibility is taking care of you and that baby." Yasuchika explained. Sun-Hee looked on, not sure of how to reply. He continued talking.

"You didn't have to ask. I may be an ass at times, but one thing I'm not is a scumbag. I swear to god, I will do anything and everything to keep you and that baby safe." The blonde finished his sentence. He held her close, and Sun-Hee relaxed in his embrace.

_'Well, this is going to get a hell of a lot more difficult, now that we both want to keep the baby...'_ Thought Yasuchika.

* * *

><p>There ya go. It was very short, but I'll definitely make a longer chapter and post it by the weekend. Promise. Please review~<p> 


	3. The Falling Out

Second chapter in under one day! I must be butter, 'cause I'm on a rollll~

Enough with the corny puns. Onto the story!

* * *

><p>Sun-Hee nervously fidgeted. It was the day after Chika and her reconciliation. She was nervous and scared, and her head was swimming with different thoughts and emotions. That warm summer day was the day that she would tell her family, for the sake of the baby whom she was going to need prenatal medication for soon. She believed it would be best if Chika was there so everyone could get their emotions out together, even if there was a very large chance that anger would be a prominent emotion.<p>

That's why Yasuchika was ten times more nervous than Sun-Hee. He knew people would be disappointed and angry at her, but they would be far more disappointed and furious at him. It takes two to nature a baby, and because of that he knew the blame was partially on him, too.

They sullenly walked into the house dreading the reactions of her family when 3-year-old Yun-Yi ran up to Yasuchika and stared.

"Unni, who's that?" Yun-Yi asked, her dark brown eyes wide with wonder. Yasuchika made a mental note to raise his kid to become exactly like her if it was a girl. She was cute, with short brown hair and her short bangs in a ponytail at the top of her head, giving the look of a palm tree. She wore a light pink skirt and a white t-shirt with a yellow flower on it.

"This is Yasuchika. He's my boyfriend." Sun-Hee explained, picking the girl up. She turned toward Chika with the child in her arms. "Say 'Anneyong oppa'."

"Annyo oppa." Yun-Yi mispronounced while focusing her eyes on his. She slowly reached forward before snatching his glasses off of his face, earning a scowl.

"H-hey! I need those to see!"

"Chika, don't lie. Yun-chan, go upstairs and find SooYoung. Go play with her." Sun-Hee giggled, and the small girl awkwardly waddled up the stairs step by step. Sun-Hee watched until the toddler safely got to her room at the top of the stairs and turned to walk into the dining room.

"If it's a girl, I want her to be like that. She's so cute." Yasuchika mused, before stepping after Sun-Hee into the dining room. The whole family was sitting at the dining table about to eat, minus SooYoung and Yun Yi. They were greeted by Ryeowook, Sun-Hee's father, and the first born male Kibum. She quietly sat and simply started at her food.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Inquired Mi-Kyung. Mi-Kyung was the eldest daughter. With long black hair and brown eyes, she was the younger twin of Kibum and technically second born.

"Well, last week I wasn't sure as to why I was feeling ill." Sun-Hee stated nervously. "A-and I took a test. Y-you know, so I'd be sure about w-what it was..." She slowly continued. Everyone stared at the girl quizzically, except for Yasuchika who knew what was coming next.

"A-and...I'm pregnant. T-this right here is Yasuchika. My childhood friend and the...and the father of the baby." She finished. In the seconds that followed, Mi-Kyung did a spit take and the second born son Siwon was holding Kibum back, afraid he would hurt Yasuchika. Ryeowook sat there with his head in his hands, unsure of how to react or what to say.

"What the fuck? Do you think we have the money for this?" Shouted Kibum. He had shaken free of Siwon's grip and calmed down a considerable bit. The people in the room turned to him. "We just payed for a funeral a year ago. Now all of a sudden there's a baby on the way. Do you know how much that costs? How time consuming it is? The amount of effort required?"

Sun-Hee nodded. "I'm fully aware. I'm also prepared to leave the baby with the Haninozuka maids while I attend college." Just then, a slap rang through the room. Kibum had walked over to his younger sister and slapped his sister's face. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt.

"Is this that fucking simple to you, Sun-Hee?" Kibum asked. "This is a wakeup call. Out of everyone in this family, you're the least responsible. You think you can be a good mother? Well face it, you can't. I'd suggest you get an abortion, but now that you think you're grown, I don't give a shit what you do, because the only one who will be willing to help you besides that twat over there," he signaled to Chika, who stared back in shock. "Would be SooYoung, the bitch who can't even take care of an animal for a week, let alone a baby for the first 18 years of its life." Kibum finished. "I'm done, I need a fucking smoke. I bet Ma's rolling in her grave listening to this."

"I'd better go talk to him. I'm sure he didn't mean any of that. He's just upset and confused, that's all." Ryeowook sighed. "But Sun-Hee, I am very disappointed in the choice you made that day. Hopefully when the time comes, you'll choose the right thing." Her father left before Siwon spoke up.

'I'm sorry. With what you've done, I'm not sure if I'd be able to forgive you. You knew we had financial troubles and it's not like us to take the money of others. Nobody has the time for a baby, so I don't know why you couldn't have waited until you were older.' He signed.

"I agree, Sun-Hee. You could have waited for something like sex. And now it's made your life a hell of a lot harder. You're shit out of luck, because you'll have to get out if this mess on your own." Mi-Kyung said, biting her lip. She left the room, and only Sun-Hee and Chika were left. Sun-Hee looked down at the ground before slowly standing up.

"You can go home now. Thanks for being here." Sun-Hee forced a smile before running upstairs. She ran into the room where her mother's salmon colored urn and a picture of her stood, and she noticed that there was incense being lit by Mi-Kyung. Her sister didn't move a muscle as she noticed Sun-Hee enter, and continued praying. Sun-Hee walked over to where her sister was and wordlessly fell onto her knees next to her. Mi-Kyung did not react. Sun-Hee broke down crying. She clasped her hands together and started to pray. She prayed for guidance in what to do with the baby. She prayed that her family would once again become prosperous so they wouldn't have to rely on the Haninozuka's finances. But she prayed the hardest for forgiveness.

"Umma, mian hae yo.(*1) Mian he. Nal yongseolhae... (*2)" She whimpered. Mi-Kyung turned towards Sun-Hee, grabbing her shoulder and lightly shaking her.

"Never feel sorry. There's nothing to forgive, because you've done nothing wrong!" Mi-Kyung cried out, hugging the younger girl. "Stuff like this just happens so don't beat yourself up, okay? Nobody's mad at you, so stop apologizing. Everybody's scared, that's all. They didn't mean what they said. Of course we'll help you the best we can, because we're family."

Well, at least one person forgave her. But what about the other 3?

* * *

><p>There we go. A decent sized chapter. Tell me if you see any mistakes in grammar or if I used the wrong word or something, because my phone's autocorrect is weird and now that I've transferred it to my computer I don't necessarily care enough to look through all of this.<p>

(*1)Umma, mian hae yo - Mom/Mother, I'm sorry.

(*2)Nal yongseolhae - Forgive me


	4. The Appointment

Yet another upload! If anyone's wondering why I haven't updated OLOT (One Litre of Tears), I've kinda hit writer's block. I don't know how I'll write the date scene, so its taking less time since I know what I want P+ to consist of.

And no, these stories are in no way affiliated with each other. I guess you can call Pink Plus AU from OLOT.

* * *

><p>Kibum sighed, walking through the house. He had come up with a revelation; his sister was wrong, but he was 10 times more incorrect than she. He passed by Sun-Hee's bathroom, where she dry heaved over the toilet. She was officially 12 weeks pregnant; in other words, 3 months pregnant and showing a bit. It had been a few weeks since she had temporarily dropped out of school due to 'an unforeseen illness', and the only one who still ignored her in her family (and didn't accept the pregnancy) would be the eldest brother, Kibum. She believed he completely hated her, until the second he walked up behind her and sat on the edge of the bathtub that was next to the toilet, rubbing small circles on her back.<p>

"I know you're a bit...busy right now, so you don't have to talk. Just listen." He started. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'll definitely say it wasn't my place to demote you or SooYoung. I didn't mean to call you a teenybopper or a whore. Or a slut. Or an ungrateful little bitch with loose morals."

With that, she looked up. "Wait, when did you say that?" Kibum hastily ignored her question and thanked god that his little sister was hit with another wave of nausea and turned her attention towards the toilet.

"Um, as I was saying, I was just upset and scared, that's why I said those things. But I've noticed your probably twenty times more scared then I am. So for saying those things, I'm sorry. And I'll try my best to help out from time to time and be a better brother."

"Who...put you...up to...this?" Sun-Hee asked carefully, not wanting to get even more sick. "And you were already...the best brother...I could ask for."

Kibum smiled at her last sentence. "Well, nobody put me up to it. I was thinking about a talk I had with dad and I noticed that I was wrong, so I decided to apologize. As much as it bugs me to have to leave the house and not be snorting coke while I'm out, he said today you should go to the doctors and get another ultrasound. Your appointment is in an hour, so stop throwing up by then and get ready. I'll be back when I get Yasuchika." Sun-Hee rolled her eyes. Her brother was a rebel, but she couldn't even tell if he was kidding about the cocaine part or not...

"But...he said he was busy today, so..." Sun-Hee started. Kibum howled with laughter.

"Whatever he's busy doing, he's shit outta luck." Kibum said. He walked out, leaving Sun-Hee to herself. She walked downstairs and got herself a glass of ginger ale to calm her stomach. After 10 minutes of a calm stomach, she took a shower and did her hair. By the time she was done, Chika and Kibum were standing at the door downstairs.

"Let's go." Kibum said, walking to his car. There was a plastic seat cover in the front of his blue Prius Five.  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sit up here." Kibum scoffed, patting the passenger seat. Chika roughly plopped down onto the seat and crossed his arms while throwing his feet onto the dashboard.<p>

It had been a little game they had always done in the presence of each other. Chika liked Kibum; he was much cooler than Mitsukini, he had believed, with his carefree attitude and various piercings. Much more manly, just like he thought the Haninozuka head should be. And he also didn't like pink, and wasn't obsessed with cake. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't mind switching brothers for a day if Kibum wasn't such a tool...

Kibum snapped Chika out of his thoughts with a loud, "Hey!" Followed by, "Are you listening? Don't give me that attitude boy! I'll throw you out of this car. What if you had damaged the leather, huh?" He, frowning deeply.

"Oppa!" Sun-Hee scolded. "He didn't even do anything. Don't be an ass just because you feel like it."

"I wouldn't mind that, actually. It'll give me a reason to kick his-" Yasuchika started, and stopped just as abruptly when he heard a yell.

"Geunyang ib jom dagchyeo!(*1)" Sun-Hee shouted. She watched as Yasuchika sunk back into his seat. He didn't understand what she was saying, but judging by her personality when she gets mad, he knew it was probably something with curses. She resumed her speech, and Kibum sighed because he knew what she would say next. "Imagine how the baby's environment would be if they grew up with an uncle and dad that constantly bickered!"

"I can't believe it. I feel so old. The kid's going to go around saying, 'Ajusshi! You're so cool! Better than my deadbeat Papa is!' Oh my, I seem to be rambling. Excuse me."

Yasuchika tried to ignore the male to the best of his abilities. That was, until Kibum stopped the car short, making Chika smash his head into the dashboard.

"Motherfu-!" He started before Kibum unlocked the door.

"We're here. Get out. I'll be waiting in this spot in the car." He said. Sun-Hee dragged Yasuchika (who was itching for a fight) out of the car. It was a large, pristine building that said 'Ootori Medical Inc.' on it. Sun-Hee sighed, nervously. Ootori Kyouya was a classmate of her sister's. If he found out...well, that could be plain chaotic. He probably wouldn't tell anybody, but sometimes it could just slip out, and that thought made he nervous.

They got into the waiting room of the maternity ward, and it was going to be about thirty minutes. Sun-Hee turned towards the direction of some muffled cries. She walked straight though a door, and there was a glass window with rows of newborn babies.

"Excuse me, miss, are you the sister of one of these children?" A nurse asked. She was very pretty, with short black hair in a bun and a beauty mark on her upper lip. Her nametag read 'Hajima Yuka.'

"Oh. I was just looking at the babies...I myself am about to become a mother soon." Sun-Hee answered, smiling back down at the babies.

"Well, sweetie, you're really not supposed to be back here, but I guess that-Wait, aren't you a little young for a baby?" Asked Yuka.

"I am. But it just sort of...happened. I know it'll be a lot of work, but I think it'll be worth the trouble." Sun-Hee said. "I know I sound careless, but it would just be too strange to go about my life as if I hadn't gotten my own child killed."

"Oh. I understand your train of thought. Since I'm on duty, I have to go, so good luck and congratulations! You're a brave little girl, you know that?" Yuka giggled before running off.

Just then, Chika walked up behind her. "I dozed off for a second, and you completely disappeared! Don't scare me like that again, 'kay?" Yasuchika sighed, poking her forehead loudly. "A spot just opened, so the wait has been reduced. We can go now."

"Well, I guess we'll be going now." Sun-Hee said quietly. She took one last look at the holding room for babies before taking Yasuchika's hand and walking to the main office. Yasuchika smiled at her actions. Why talk to babies, he had thought, when they couldn't hear you? They went across the hallway to the Obstetrics and Gynecology and sat. Just as they had situated themselves, a familiar voice was heard.

"Choi, Sun-Hee? Doctor Ootori will be seeing you." The nurse said. It turned out to be the nurse from a few minutes before, Yuka. The brunette nodded before sauntering to the examination room. She felt the glares of the older females and saw the spouses of the women slowly shaking their heads as she walked by. The harsh whispers about how she was a teenaged whore and most likely a problem child. It made Sun-Hee want to cry, and she did just that when she arrived to the room with the labeled 'Ootori Akito.'

Yasuchika looked nervously at her. She was sitting in one of the three chairs in the examination room, her elbows on her knees and her face buried into her hands. Yasuchika looked at her once more before enveloping her into a hug. He patted her back as he whispered soothing words into her ear. Soon after, the doctor Ootori Akito came in.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I could leave if you'd like me to." He nervously said. He was a traditional looking Japanese doctor; short dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a white lab coat. She could barely guess he was in his early or mid-twenties, because he had a certain air of maturity about him. She believed it was Kyouya's older brother, who was working alongside the eldest, Yuuichi(*2).

"No, no! That's not necessary." Sun-Hee suddenly blurted out. She sniffled before continuing. "I...just want to get out of here. I can't stand having people stare at me like that." She hiccuped.

"Then, let us start. First, I'll need a urine sample, so if you would please label a cup in the bathroom and leave it there once you're done." Sun-Hee complied. Soon after he checked her blood pressure and other necessities. Sooner or later, it was the moment she had been waiting for. She sat on the chair that was slightly raised with anticipation.

"Now, we'll do an ultrasound. The gel is a bit cold at first." Akito said, applying the gel and spreading it slightly on her stomach with the device. She slightly flinched at the coldness. The room was silent, and they were waiting for the sudden sound of a heartbeat. A loud, quick thumping was heard.

"That's the baby's heartbeat." The doctor explained with a small smile on his face. Sun-Hee thought nothing of it, seeing as how he was an Ootori. He then pointed to the screen. "And that's the baby. You'll be able to tell the sex at the 18th to 26th week. So that would be two visits after this one." He explained. He turned to the picture of the baby before pointing. "This is the head. This is the foot...and this is the baby's hand. And-Ah, how silly of me to not ask. I suspect that you've been taking your prenatal vitamins, yes?" Sun-Hee nodded, somewhat nervously. She and Chika were staring at the small being in awe.

"I didn't...start too late, did I?" The doctor shook his head, and smiled ever-so-slightly.

"Of course not. Would you like a picture of the sonogram, Choi-san?" Sun-Hee nodded. She got the picture on a small polaroid and headed to the car.

"You know, for a teenaged pregnant couple, I feel like we're not feeling enough consequences." Yasuchika said on the ride home. Kibum kept quiet. He was in the car for about an hour, so he was tired. The last thing he wanted was a fight.

"Trust me, it'll only get harder from here." Kibum stated. The rest of the ride was in dead silence.

* * *

><p>Drop a comment, guys. It only takes less than 5 minutes to tell me why you hate the story. If you hate it, don't hesitate to tell me. Haters gonna hate, after all. If there's a prospect you dislike but you like the rest, tell me. If you like it all, tell me. Get it? I don't care what you have to say, comments make me happy no matter what.<p>

For all you OLOT lovers out there, I'm updating that soon too, so look out for it for the next 24 hours, since some people who don't have the same time zone might be reading.

Notes:

1) Geunyang ib jom dagchyeo! - Shut the fuck up.

2) I used the name Yuuichi because the oldest Ootori brother is never given a name in the anime or manga.

And for those who don't remember, Oppa is a girl's way of saying older brother and Ajusshi is uncle.


End file.
